


序

by Lapland



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapland/pseuds/Lapland
Summary: 很多年前自己一个原创角色的开场自白。





	序

希尔塞是我的老朋友。我们打小就认识。从小到大，我对他的印象一直是那个衣来伸手饭来张口的少爷，总是在训练的时候叫上三两朋友跑出去瞎混，然后被父亲的手下找回来，顺便被一顿痛骂。他喜欢穿着那身父亲请人精心裁缝的披风参加一切可能有美女出现的舞会，而每次我都会和他父亲通知一声，这家伙又要晚归了。

我们大概有五年没有联系，但最近他重新出现在了我的视线当中。我是通过中介联系上他的——很难想象，这位大少爷居然想不开决定卖掉自住的房产。事实上我不知道他过得怎么样，五年前那场战争让他失去了消息，也失去了一如既往的安全感。当我再看到他的时候，他虽然已经是一名小有所成的商人，却仍然掩盖不住豪华装束下眼底透出的恐惧。

见到我，他没有表现出特别的热情，仿佛我只是一个与他素不相识的普通客户。他试着和我打招呼。我也礼节性地回应。看样子他变了不少，我对他的印象确实得改改。

然后他问我名字。我才发现这家伙居然没有认出我。于是我原谅了他刚才的冷淡，叹了口气自报家门。他面不改色，招呼我坐下，给我倒了杯酒。

他果然全忘了。我心想，一桩归一桩，叙不了旧情，那就好好做买卖吧。

“这是我的最低价。”他拿出一叠纸，上面有房子的具体位置和几张图片。我看了看，发现家具的摆放居然还是我小时候熟悉的布局。以前我总在他家玩，他有时也会很热情地邀请一些朋友去他家聚会，这些东西我闭着眼睛都能画出来，然而他只是忘记了。

“价格很合理。但我要去实地看看，图片对我没有什么说服力。”我知道他来这儿不是为了叙旧，然而有种冲动促使我不顾一切地想要去看看那幢楼，哪怕早已物是人非。

他犹豫了一下，同意了。一路上我们聊天，就像每个新认识的朋友那样。或许算不上朋友，只是刚认识的人罢了。亦或连刚认识的人都不够格，因为他的反应明显是后悔认识了我。

每次我靠近他时，他都下意识地往旁边躲，似乎想要避开某些东西。

“很多天没洗澡了，不好意思。”我只能笑笑，自嘲以解决这种尴尬。

就这样不痛不痒地走到了他家。短暂的交谈也让我知道了他这几年的一些情况，天灾入侵以后他像每个被战争波及的平民一样四处逃亡，直到它们彻底离开这片土地——即使是这样他仍然没法摆脱五年前遭遇屠城时的阴影，再也受不了噩梦煎熬，决定卖房移居别处。

“所以要是有别的卖家，我绝对不会把房子卖给你。”在他家门口停下来时，他还不忘补充一句。“你们这些死亡骑士……就算脱离黑锋，也永远不可能被原谅。”

“所以我知道了，现在我是你唯一的客户。”我笑着回答。

我也知道，如果我不是他唯一的客户，他百分之百会用更多更恶毒的话语诅咒我。这份痛恨发自内心，深入骨髓。我或许应该庆幸他没有认出我。

我和他保持着距离走进房间。一切和图片并无二致，也和我想象中的没有什么区别。平心而论，这样的房子不会太难转手，但在希尔塞这里似乎成为了一个难题。“你说你一直找不到卖家？”我问他，在看到他忿懑的眼神之后又补充了一句，“不要说这和我无关，作为买主我需要了解这里的一切情况。”

“还不都是你们干的。”他的敌意似乎很重，“只要你们出现，我们就倒霉。”

“不是所有坏事都是我们干的。 不是我们，更不是我。”我穷追不舍，“顺便，你还没告诉我这房子里到底发生过什么事。”

我发现他眼里闪着忿恨的光，过去的不少年间，出现在我面前的这种表情事实上很常见。我错过他的眼神，抬头望向客厅正中间的一幅画像。一名年长的男人，威严而不失风度……我知道那是他的父亲，这个我曾经熟悉的男人。五年前，我亲眼看着他从一个活生生的人，变成墙上的一幅画像。

然而我很清楚地知道，除了他，这里还有别人。

“这是你父亲？”我指着墙上的画像明知故问。我希望他能明白我的意思。

他点点头，直视我的眼神让我觉得他还像从前那样，从来就没学会与客户打交道的方式。“他是在这间屋子里去世的。”最后，他指了指窗外的一块石碑。

我不置可否地笑了，“我觉得这里不止他一个。”

他的表情骤然变得有些骇人，不过这不常见的变化转瞬即逝。他开始重新打量我，从头到脚，扫过我的头发，环过我的四周。我甚至能够听到目光与符文剑交错碰撞时的声响，看到他最后死死盯着我时目光在空气中擦出的火花。我俩四目相对，而他想把我看穿。

“你想知道些什么？”终于，他厉声问道。

“我觉得在这里死掉的，不止他一个。”我重复了一遍，“任何时候都不要低估我们对死亡的感知能力。因为我们本身不是活人。”

他僵在原地。半晌没有回过神来。而我，在等着他给出答案。

“你有兄弟吗？”他突然问我。

“或许有吧。”我轻描淡写地回答。“比起这个我更好奇的是，这间屋子……还有谁？”

“果然没办法和你解释。”他烦躁地甩了甩手，我却看见他的手分明在抖。“算是我兄弟……其实也不是，一个私生子罢了。天灾入侵的那年……和我父亲同一年。”

“但我只看到了一块墓碑。”我指着窗外他刚才给我看的角落，“你们至今没有解放他的灵魂？”

“私生子不配葬在这片坟墓。”他说，“为家族而死已经是我们给他最大的荣誉。”

“这就是你的屋子难以转手的原因所在。”我叹了口气，强压着某种快要喷薄而出的情绪继续说，“如果你能请个牧师……至少是解放他的灵魂，我想这里的情况会好很多。”

但他完全无视了我的意见。“你到底买不买？”他的耐心可能已经到了极限，“一个死亡骑士，竟然有资格跟我提牧师？如果住进来的是你，想让我做这些事简直是做梦！”

最后一句话他几乎是吼出来的，吼完之后他才发现自己的失态。或者，不是失态，而是基于对某种未知的恐惧。我知道他在担心我拔剑，然而我不会这么做。

至少是现在。

“我会拿下这套房子。”我平静地说，“不过在此之前，我必须讲一个故事。”

他本想反驳，直到他看见我按着剑的右手。

“从前，有一对同父异母的兄弟。两人年龄相差不大，只不过哥哥从小内向，弟弟开朗讨人喜欢。父亲从小偏爱弟弟，却并没有对哥哥不闻不问。后来他俩同时参军——然而无论哥哥如何努力训练，晋升的速度却远远比不上一起长大的弟弟。纳闷的哥哥最终发现，自以为一直疼爱自己的父亲竟然一次次把他的名字换成小儿子……于是他冲动之下找到父亲理论，结果却是他被关了禁闭。”

“当禁闭快要结束时，发生了一件所有人都没有想到的事。天灾入侵的消息传来，城中顿时乱作一团。当晚，父亲找到大儿子，给他倒了一杯酒向他道歉，并保证同样的事情以后再也不会发生。他欣然接受，喝下了那杯酒，却不知道厄运才刚刚开始。”

“他醒来已经是第二天。天灾军团几乎占领了整座城。他发现自己穿着父亲的衣服，全身无力地瘫软在地。除了他，房间内空无一人。他想逃，却被闻到生者气息的亡灵破门而入。他寡不敌众，胸腔被穿膛而过，就在这客厅中血流了一地。他死前砸碎的最后一个食尸鬼的头颅，现在还原封不动地夹在门后边衣柜的缝里，大概是没人发现吧……”

我说不下去了。仿佛有什么东西撕扯着我的胸口，错骨断筋却酣畅淋漓。我明白这种情绪，我遭遇过面对过不止一次。不是伤心，也不是愤怒，而是复仇的快感。

希尔塞已经完全说不出话了。他跪坐在地上，面如死灰。

“你是谁……”

半晌，他从喉咙里挤出这三个字。仿佛在期盼奇迹出现，又仿佛希望这一切只是幻影。

“如你所见，我叫V。这是我登记在所有名册上的名字。然而，这只是我名字的缩写。”

“弗拉……”一瞬间，他这张惨白的脸都让我不忍心继续看下去。

于是我打断了他。

“弗拉霍斯。我很高兴你还记得这个名字。”我抬起他的脸，强迫他直视我的眼睛。“上一次，我直到死都没想过会被你们这样出卖。我从来没有想过那是一杯加了昏睡药剂的酒，我从来没想过你们会让我顶替家主接受屠城，我更是从来没有想过，这些都是你们早就计划好的……而这一切，仅仅是因为私生子的身份？既然只是你们说扔就扔的废物，为什么当初还骗我说重视我？！甚至当我做到了这些的全部，你们却连一块墓地都不肯给我？”

他呆呆地看着我，似乎不敢相信眼前的一切，却又仿佛已经接受了自己的命运。我提着他的领口将他吊起来悬空，此刻我已无心在意他的任何表情，但我知道，是时候动手了。


End file.
